


愛のほこり

by Taste_yuli



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_yuli/pseuds/Taste_yuli
Summary: 海风啊，请允许一切化作爱的灰尘。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 5





	愛のほこり

若是没有经历一段如此热到难忍的天气，那么这座岛上今年的夏季便还未算正式来到。

广播传来早间八点的整点报时，地面已缓慢聚集起令人烦躁的热度，山治正趴在他每天都会光顾的茶厅收银台上，盛赞老板娘昨日新做的发型。还未及将她发尾的优美弧度大肆夸奖一番，一个熟悉的声音可谓是十分不懂阅读空气地在身后响起：

“你打算买到几点啊，渴死了。”

老板娘脸上浮现出了然的笑容，让山治头顶刚被点燃的火气更盛几分，他侧过身去，远远看见索隆跨在警用摩托座位两侧，正用一种略显滑稽的吃力姿势踏着地面，一点点挪步将那架车滑到茶厅门口。

“你什么时候能看懂一点气氛！”山治高声回击他，转脸换上最为温和亲善的表情接过老板娘笑着递来的两杯冻柠茶，欠身同她告别。一双脚刚要踏出店门时突然改变了主意，他转向那个绿头发的家伙，停下步伐好整以暇倚到门边，无不故意地用力吸了一口手中的冰爽饮品。

对方丝毫没有买账，格外镇定地抬手撑起帽檐，从阴影里露出一双不知是被困意还是暑气熏得有些惺忪的眼睛：“喂，这里不给停。如果不想交通队直接把罚单开到娜美办公室去，我劝你快点上车。”

山治还想反驳些什么，但大脑已擅自率先温习了一下他们Madam暴烈铁拳的力度，条件反射般，于是只好在心中宣布这场无声对峙以自己的战术性妥协告终。他三两步从台阶上跨到索隆近前，伸手拎住男人后领：“起身。你该晒晒太阳了，绿藻头要发霉了。”

“你说谁是绿藻头！”

“头不要靠过来啊脏死了！！”

嘴上争斗向来是无一刻停歇，与此同时两人手上依然十分默契地一手交钱一手交货，倒是没受半点影响——山治将柠茶不客气地塞进索隆手中，一手接过对方从后备箱里取来的头盔，快速整备妥当，边跨上摩托车边警告他不许对Madam娜美言有不敬，最后恶声恶气要身后某个藻类生物坐定抓好。

发动机的轰鸣盖过了街头的纷繁嘈杂，索隆两手坦然落在山治腰侧，掌心热度隔着衣料辐射开来。山治听到身后那人小声嘟囔了一句“慢死了”，咬着吸管，话音含含糊糊混进风里。

“究竟是谁比较慢啊？出租屋离这里只需要直行二百公尺吧，这条路你走没有五百遍也有三百遍了，但你今天让我多等了半个钟头白痴！”对话又照例走向针锋相对的老路，索隆这次没有回击，陷入反常的沉默，山治几乎是瞬间清晰地感知到某种蛰伏着的心神不宁。

尽管这必然不是山治心甘情愿，但出于难以抵挡的不可抗力，事实已经不可挽回地发展至此——他与索隆正在同居中。索隆与他同年，因为生日小而低他一届，比他稍晚半年入警队。那时山治一人住在警署安排的公寓，独居生活乏味又平实。某一日Madam娜美破天荒登门拜访，他转成一阵旋风赶来开门迎接，结果就被亲爱的Madam连行李带绿藻一道塞进屋里来。

“这是新来的同事哦，现在警队就只剩你一个人还是独住了，山治君请多多担待一下！”

“Lady的嘱托我一定全力以赴在所不辞！等等，不是……Madam，这不是单人公寓吗？”

“但也没说不能住两个人啊，你看，这不是绰绰有余嘛！”

娜美一掌将那绿头发的新同事推进来，离开的速度迅如雷霆。“这女人……”年轻人被推得往前踉跄几步，停在逼仄的客房中央，抬头便和山治眼对眼望上，他的视线被对方那道卷成圈的眉毛死死撅住，奇妙的怪异感让他下意识拧紧眉头。那句“你的眉毛好奇怪啊”才堪堪说到一半，下一秒，他认识还未超过三分钟的新室友就把腿扫在了他的脸上。

山治每每回忆起这段不堪的初遇都要为与臭男人同居一个屋檐下的自己反复悲愤。毕竟谁也不曾料想到这个同他处处不对付的后辈，借室友之谊毫无自觉地闯进他生活中来，把一切搅得一团糟，最后还顺理成章又事出意外地真的同他做了一对恋人，将他对lady们热烈的恋爱风暴通通提前宣判死刑。

以他的了解，索隆确实路痴到无可救药，但他们的出租屋到警署驱车直行不过十来分钟，途中这家茶厅也是每日的必经之地。刚搬入公寓的那个月，索隆天天都要在这条直来直去毫无阻碍的路上迷失自我，但经过一年多来的熟悉，再糟糕的方向感都已训练出身体本能。所以无论是许久没再发生的迟到，还是索隆的沉默，都让山治无法不感到异常。

“你呀，今天不是迷路了吧？”

索隆依然未作应答，山治降下车速来，侧身用手肘顶了顶对方的胸膛。

“所以说啊，到底怎么了？”

“东西丢了，出门前找了一下，没有找到。”

“什么东西啊？”

“弹片。”

太阳被大厦的尖顶遮住了一角，车子驶进一片稍凉爽的阴影下。

并无需过多的解释，山治很清楚索隆所说的弹片指的是什么。他想或许是一辈子都很难忘掉的东西。

索隆刚搬进居屋的时候，迫于面积实在紧张，没法再添置一张单人床，两人只得将原本山治的床替换成双层上下铺。那时两人虽然每日返工在同一间办公室，但说到底初初相识，可没有现在这般将对方性格摸得清楚透彻。

那日凑巧轮到二人同一天休假，晌午时山治从楼层公用的洗衣房把衣服抱回阳台晾晒，看到索隆正躺在一把折椅上打盹。他把两人的衣物一一仔细展平，准备进屋来抽根烟休息片刻，低头便见一小截银色的金属链从索隆T恤领口露出来，搭在凸起的锁骨上，阳光下闪闪发亮。平时大家成日穿警服衬衫，山治从未留心过，这一点不懂得打扮的肌肉白痴原来也会佩戴首饰？难抑的好奇心驱使下，他悄声逼近，轻轻捻住那根细链想将它抽出来一探究竟，动作进行到一半，手腕便被索隆飞速扼住。男人警惕的声音里还略带困意，皱起眉头望向他：“你做什么？”

银链底端的坠饰随动静从领口滑了出来，那是三枚弹壳的残片。

“什么嘛，我还以为是你的护心弹。”山治扬起眉头。

索隆不动声色，只是直直看向山治的眼睛里：“是我师姐的遗物。”他语气格外平静，听不出什么端倪。手上僵持不下的力道松懈下来，山治垂下眉目轻声道：

“抱歉……我不知——”

山治有一瞬间的讶异，他看见索隆弯起嘴角笑了一下，那笑容里有一种些格外清朗的东西，并不是他想象中的沉重。男人就着制住他手腕的姿势，轻轻勾了勾食指，从他敞开的衬衫领口拨出一根黑色皮绳。“少自以为是了卷眉毛，我可不信这些。我只信我自己。”山治垂眼看着在空气中晃荡的子弹吊坠，挪开视线不满地嘁了一声：“区区海洋植物有什么好拽的……”再低头时，视线偏巧对上索隆的眼睛，窗外阳光正落在他脸上，那对金褐色的瞳孔轻微收紧，有如正在捕猎的大型猫科动物狠狠抓住了他。他的心神不自觉地被与皮肤近在咫尺的索隆指腹的温度侵扰。

这座岛上警队有不成文的传统。建制伊始，一些老前辈中意在分发到属于自己的配枪与子弹后，将第一支弹匣的第一枚子弹留存下来，制成各种挂件或坠饰，匿于隐蔽处，贴身佩戴，称之为护心弹，以备在紧急的绝境中自救之用。并且事实上确有许多依靠护心弹扭转恶劣局势的奇迹先例，久而久之一代代流传下来，仿佛成了一种能讨些好彩头的风俗。像索隆这样对自己战斗能力抱有绝对自信而不准备护心弹的警员亦是大有人在。

而山治会把护心弹做成项链随身佩戴倒也不是为自己留下什么奇兵后招，大多只是出于挂在脖子上单纯的帅气好看，偏偏又是寓意颇美的事情，遵从一下也未尝不可。那次偶然撞见索隆那三枚弹片后，山治对这事的在意非但没有随时间减淡，反而越发耿耿于怀起来，最后还是从情报科老友乌索普那里听来事情的大概。

索隆有个同出一门的师姐，叫库依娜，还在念警校期间，一次反恐演习于训练场上遭遇意外。练习用的枪械突发走火，空包弹虽未填装同实弹等量的火药，但子弹很不巧恰恰打入库依娜的心脏，造成致命伤，被送往医院后抢救无效死亡。

山治知悉事情来龙去脉后心里一度滋味横杂。他当然比谁都清楚，这个同他动不动一阵天雷地火、晚他半年入队的后辈并不需要他暴露一分一毫心软体恤。只是如此过往，他仅仅是一介置身事外的观者，听来都觉得如负千钧，个中细节他无从猜测，而索隆的心境他亦不可能妄加揣摩。一些情感经过精微而不可捉摸的酿造，逐渐发酵成攀附在毛细血管里的一块小小顽疾，不痛也不痒，但只要他的心还频频为索隆发生异动，那块顽疾便会因滚烫血液的反复涌流冲刷而变得难以痊愈，在一些场合毫无征兆地发作。

比如现下，季候风热烈地穿过高楼大厦又曳进他们之间的缝隙。山治语气软了下来：

“那个好重要的吧。”

“是啊。”

“那……那要怎么办？”

“啊，还不知道啊——”

山治恍惚间以为是自己的错觉，他似乎听见索隆在笑，他的声音在炙热空气里融化，拖出的沙哑尾音漫长如风的掠影，待它彻底在空气中消失不见时，山治确信他感觉到了索隆的笑。轻得几不可闻，只有热乎乎的鼻息软软地在他后颈上拂动。

“你笑什么啊……倒是认真一点啊。”

索隆仰起头，那枚晃眼的火球在建筑之间时隐时现，闪闪烁烁，他眯起眼睛望向它。他并非拘泥于过去之人，但每当他直视太阳和月亮，那些亘古不变的恒久光辉令他想起儿时同库依娜的约定，所有未曾展露的细枝末节便在脑中某个角落缓慢舒展——医生从库依娜的心脏中共取出三枚弹片，他在师父面前恳请再三，将那几枚弹片交予自己留存。他不需要护心弹，亦不需要九天之上任何神佛庇佑，只是将库依娜的遗志佩戴在身上。

他将那些他没来得及紧紧握住、只能零散捡拾的碎片谨慎而认真地收藏，就像每一个孩子试图珍藏过的一切，一枚瓶盖，一张贴纸，一只火柴盒。他从前总以为它们将同他一道经风历雨，被反复打磨，直到下个世纪都依旧光净如初，熠熠发亮。但长久的时间流淌而过，他才猛然发现，原来那些碎片早已变作不会轻易受损害的东西，与他生长在同处。那枚遗失的弹片与所有被人所珍藏的东西一样，最后都有可能在某一刻风干剥落，形销骨化，就这样无可逆转地成为时间的灰烬，成为在命途之中潜落的尘霾，记忆的齑粉。但现在索隆知道，好在所有的一切，他都已经在丢失前早早获得。

他看到面前那人的金发被风扬起来，又覆回白皙脖颈。他不清楚山治对自己的过去了解到何种程度，但他并不那么在乎，毕竟任何理由都不会让卷眉毛在他们你来我往的争斗中轻易让步。他只需清楚这一点便已足够。

路上时间多有耽搁，等两人慢悠悠到达警署，已经比上班时间迟到了近一个钟头。他们的顶头上司娜美就坐在大门正对的办公桌上，黑着脸看他们一前一后踏进屋来。

“有些人啊，越来越没自觉了，全勤奖已经不想要了吗？”

“Madam娜美早上好！”

索隆眼看着山治例行卷成一道爱心风暴朝娜美直奔而去，他擦身路过警署门口那座供有神像的壁龛，走到整备架前取自己的配枪。

“最近飞车党抢劫很猖狂啊。”不远处山治开始翻看娜美递给他的报告。

“是，所以警队决定加强值班巡逻。”

山治将文件翻到最后一页附着的排班表，看到自己与索隆的名字写在同一格中，笑容立刻凝固在脸上：“Madam，为什么是和臭绿藻一起巡逻啊？我想跟你一起——”

“我才是不想和你这个白痴卷眉毛一道。”整备架旁一直安静地将卡枪带套往身上的索隆闷闷开口打断。

“我说你们两个，迟到错过了任务安排会议我还没有找你们算账，现在还在这啰啰嗦嗦，你们没资格提要求。我再讲一遍，以后每周二都轮你们两人一起值班巡逻，听明白现在就带上东西出门。”

“绿藻头你是不是皮痒了想打架？”

“随时奉陪！”索隆将卡枪带扣紧，又从架子上找到山治的配枪，朝正对他龇牙咧嘴示威的那人抬了抬枪管，极富挑衅味地示意“有本事就过来拿”。

山治从办公桌上跃身下来，朝索隆跑了几步抡起腿就往他绿色的脑袋上招呼过去，索隆抬起胳膊格挡——没有真的用上十足十的力气，他接着很轻松，顺应对方的反击又来回过了三四趟招权当出门巡逻前的热身活动。直到娜美在身后实在忍无可忍地高声呵斥他们再打下去这个月的工资想都别想，两人才不情不愿收回动作乖乖出门去。

离开前，山治在门口壁龛前停下脚步。那壁龛下设一个极小的香坛，里面香灰积得很满，不少同事出任务前都会在这里求个好兆头。索隆从不是会求神拜佛的人，他只是像往常每一次出任务那样，似有所思地看山治从隔栏里抽出三根线香，在烛火上点燃，表情颇为严肃地闭上眼拜了两拜，最后将线香插进香坛里。他静静待山治结束流程后朝他走来，才将手里的卡枪带和配枪抛给对方。

索隆跟在山治身后走到目标出现的主路时正值午饭时间，等到胃部传来一阵纠结的饥饿感，他才想起来早上起床后为了找丢失的弹片，直到现在除了那杯柠茶外滴米未进。穿着光鲜的白领们趁午休流水般从大厦构筑的密林里涌出来，涌向街边的速食店与茶餐厅。路过烧腊店时，挂在玻璃后泛着油光的烧鸭终于让他的肚子发出一阵不堪的哀鸣。

并排而行的山治走出去两步见索隆停滞在人行道正中，又顺着他的目光指向看见了店橱窗，反应很是迅速：

“喂，这种东西有什么好吃的啦，我带了两人份的便当，一会儿可以回警署吃。”

“我饿了。”

山治还想说点什么，但是索隆已经从口袋掏出钞票递了出去，并且，世界上又哪有阻止饿着的人填饱肚子的道理。他没再说话。见索隆埋完单捧着烧鸭饭边走边吃一副畅快模样，心里又有些隐约情绪开始上下腾动，像夏季落雨前的乌云，时明时暗，不太清晰。于是在路过下一棵行道树时，他刻意从外沿绕了过去，走在与索隆相隔两三人宽的人行道右侧。

单方面发起斗争的山治并未尝到什么胜利的甜头，过路人似乎看得见这二人间莫名的紧张气场一般，来往行色匆匆竟无一人愿意从中穿行，纷纷绕了开去。还未坚持过五分钟，山治就快要被尴尬溺毙，郁闷来得不明不白，他本想凭靠行人稍作舒缓，结果适得其反。面皮颇薄的他便只好神不知鬼不觉一点点缩短两人间隙，最后又暗自走回到索隆身侧。整个他自我纠葛的过程中，那颗绿脑袋只是淡然满足地捧着烧鸭饭大口进食，山治看着他因咀嚼而鼓起的颊侧，一时觉得可爱又火大。

“绿藻头我警告你，你接下来两天的午饭都没有了……”

索隆将最后一口饭吞下肚时听见身侧山治气呼呼的声音，还在疑惑这卷眉毛怎么又莫名其妙生气——他总是难以摸清山治的脾气，这个人的开心与不开心永远如此来去如风不留影踪——话音落下还未到两三秒，山治的身影就朝向路边一位年轻女性身侧闪电般弛过的机车冲了出去，尖叫声爆发的同时飞车党已经割下受害者的挎包，开足马力向前窜行。

索隆在山治行进轨迹变改的一刹那就已经进入完全警备状态。大街上人群推搡着四散开来，山治被几位慌乱行人挡住去路，机车一下子溜出去数十米。他疾速跑向墙壁，撑住外墙水管，跃上路边店面的顶棚，在沿街的一长串顶棚上飞奔起来。索隆紧随其后掏出了配枪，他的体格不比山治那样轻盈，可时间不容一刻耽搁，他只好撞开人群直接跑上机动车道，朝机车与山治的背影追过去。

山治如灵巧鸟儿在海面滑行，很快便同那架车一道消失在了索隆视野里。他又沿着他们消失的方向跑了一段，便开始觉得天旋地转，身边所有的建筑物都在无序地移动。他跟丢了。

他在迷宫一样的高楼大厦间穿梭了几个来回，正午烈日曝晒之下，汗水滚过额角凸起的青筋和紧皱的眉头。急躁的情绪开始累聚，在脑中蔓延。直到他转过一个街角时，机动车的警报声从不远的街区外传来，他闭上双眼定下心神，仔细辨认了一会儿，接下来将一切都交予直觉引导。

目标现场只有被撞得几近散架的摩托车躺在路中间，警报兀自响着，悠长刺耳没有止息。无论是山治还是劫匪都不在那里。他蹲下身粗略搜查，一眼便在摩托车碎裂的残骸下发现了一件眼熟物品。那是山治的护心弹。他不会认错的，铜黄色的子弹外壳刻着一枚爱心，黑色皮绳是他见过的款式，此刻被割断了，散落在地面。而顺着摩托车倒地的方向，地上零散斑驳地布着血迹。索隆捡起那颗护心弹连同割断的皮绳，眉头再次锁紧，他掏出对讲机拨山治的分机号。对讲迟迟无法接通，听筒里短促的嘟声同他心脏跃动的速度一样迫切，索隆既不知道他们到底去了哪里，亦无法确认山治的安危，他甚至不能判断自己现在身处何处，重重叠叠的烦躁冲撞胸口，他除了一遍一遍拨山治的对讲外别无他法，然后沿地面血迹的方向继续漫无目的的追踪。

身边的建筑物依然陌生，对讲机却在这时突然接通了，索隆刚要开口，山治的声音伴着一阵嘈杂电流声在耳边炸开：

“混蛋绿藻头你再敢在执行任务时迷路我就把你踢到海里去！”

“喂！你——”

“快滚回警署来！！”

一句没事吧还卡在喉咙里未说出口，对讲机便被粗暴地挂断了，索隆揉了揉被过大分贝吼到生疼的耳朵，又看了眼躺在掌心里的子弹，默默将它塞进胸前的衬衣口袋，转身去路边拦下一辆的士。

回到警署的时候，飞车劫犯已经被请进审讯室，正被乌索普和路飞问话。审问过半路飞打开门探出脑袋朝山治喊饿，后者背向门口，坐在自己办公桌边，听见身后响动，回过头恰巧看见索隆顶着一头热汗走进来，便撇开了视线，跟路飞说衣柜里放了便当，让他自己去热了吃。索隆绕过几排工位走到山治面前，才看见他脖子上细细密密缠着一圈绷带，浅蓝色的警服衬衫领口被血迹染红了一大片。队医乔巴刚刚完成伤口包扎，见索隆走过来，立刻一边喊道“索隆——你没事吧？”边朝他冲过去。

“他能有什么事……哼。”山治抬起眼皮将索隆上下扫视一番，从口袋掏出被挤成皱巴巴一团的烟盒朝嘴里送了一根，哼声中夹杂一丝并算不上认真的愤然。

乔巴给索隆做了仔细的全身检查，确认他完好无恙，这才放心地提着医疗箱准备离开，临走前严肃警告山治伤口愈合前不允许抽烟。

“这不是我擅长的东西……”索隆走得更近了些，视线停留在山治领口的暗红色上，小声咕哝道。

山治眯起眼睛看他，脸上挂着似笑非笑的懒散神色，他看了索隆一会儿，看着那绿藻头一脸格外认真的表情，抬了抬嘴角：

“我知道，所以我说你接下来两天的午饭都没有了。”

这下轮到索隆愣住了。原来从一开始他早就料到事情断然会发展到当下地步，所有怪罪也不过是嘴上一如既往的刻薄武装而已。索隆凑近他，在他脸上来回看了看，山治被他看得发毛，扬起眉瞪他。

“行了别看了，下次正面突袭的任务就多让你逞一次威风好了吧！”

索隆想说的并不是这个：“不是在吃烧鸭饭的醋啊。”

“谁吃醋了啊！你知道吃醋什么意思吗？！”

嘴里那根未点的烟随他讲话的音调晃动，索隆望着顶端毛茸茸的烟丝，上上下下在他心口来回刮蹭。手便仿佛有了自主意识，朝对方嘴边探过去，在那人引燃之前将烟取了下来。

“没你做的好吃。”

山治翻了翻白眼，却也任由索隆动作。他收回视线，正对向索隆紧盯自己的双眼，目光间持续交战，先前的所有心有余悸，以及另一些时刻牵动他神经、引致他过敏的东西，在他们对视的几秒钟里统统消解。最终他还是认输般，绷不住笑着骂了一句白痴。

等做完笔录了结所有案件流程，娜美难得批准他们提早放工，说是缉拿罪犯有功，早点回去休养一下，当然，不带薪的。

回程时两人一路无话，山治虽然负了伤，心情却颇好，走在索隆身侧时不时有意无意地用胳膊肘扫过对方的小臂，索隆也不厌其烦地一次又一次用相同方式回敬他，直到返回住处才停止这等幼稚嬉闹。他们住的是老式居屋，四围环闭的筒楼，很有年头，楼道中灰尘漂浮。对过楼层打麻将的街坊，还有电视里咿咿呀呀的南戏，让逼仄天井上方那一小片夜空变得烦杂，十足烟火气息。山治进了房门，径直走到阳台，推开窗户为自己点上一支烟，回身朝门口的索隆挥挥手。

索隆知道他听不进乔巴的医嘱，也就放任他去了，毕竟在违反医嘱上他本人也是不遑多让。他从冰箱取了两罐啤酒带去阳台，山治并没有接下，自己酒瘾倒是蠢蠢欲动起来，便率先拉开一罐，将另一罐丢在窗台上。

他们所在的平凡屋邨，和近海轮渡港口边商区彻夜不眠的灯红酒绿，两者被一条繁华的主干道连接起来，天色将将入夜，主路华灯初上，那明明是一段目所能及的距离，此刻这距离却显得实在漫长。风从海岸一路奔赴他的窗口，所要花费的时间同当下他与山治保持沉默的时间几乎是相当的。

绿发的男人在静默中仰头灌下一口酒，视线朝更高处眺去。今晚夜空朗阔，周身暑意尚未消却，酒液的冷冽气息混合在湿润温热中潜入胸腔，他感到大脑快意许多，沉闷也有了一丝破壳。山治见他从前胸口袋掏出那条再熟悉不过的黑色皮绳递到面前来，小小的铜黄色子弹在灯下摆荡，反射出一圈虹色的光弧。

“你其实不太信这个的吧。”索隆并不像是在询问，确信的语气堪比案件报告陈词。

山治突然笑了，他伸手拨弄了一下，将那颗子弹捏在指间：

“不，我信的。”

他侧过头，下意识抬手触碰脖子上的绷带，视线亦转向窗外。他们住的位置不甚好，阳台正面着一间饭店后门的暗巷。有醉汉在垃圾桶里翻找到前几日婚礼酒宴废弃的庆贺花篮，抱在怀中，摇摇晃晃走在路上高声唱着「有着你便有着我，真爱是永不死」。

“只不过，若是它果真如此灵验的话，我希望它在紧急关头，能保护那些更值得保护的人。”

“啊对了……”像是不给他留下思索与回复的空暇，山治紧接着从皮绳上取下那颗子弹，旋开弹头，朝窗外抖抖手腕，火药与烟灰一同落进夜色里，不消一秒便消失无踪。索隆看着他伸手摸到自己后颈，一阵窸窣的抚弄过后，他低头，那枚空弹壳顺着银色细链滑下来，垂到底端，和余下两片库依娜的弹壳残片撞在一起。

索隆感觉到晚风正切实地拂向脸颊，它太柔软了，就连他从不动摇的心，也愿意为此一刻的柔软松懈三两秒钟。他看着山治在灯光下映出各样迷幻色彩的金发，像是看见了它们每一次在神龛下被烛火照亮的样子。

“这次你可别丢了。”

“丢了我也会永远记得的。”

山治怔愣了一下，抬起眼直视索隆，便见他露出一种久违的毫无负累的笑容：“要我怎么还你？”

“谁要你还啊！”

索隆盯着那双蓝眼睛看了片刻，想起什么似的，将山治正要插回裤兜的手拉过去，托在掌心，拿起先前拉开的啤酒罐拉环，套在了山治的手指上。

窗外饭店霓虹灯招牌的炫目灯光从玻璃纹路中透进来，打在那片卷翘起来的小小铝片上，山治看到那里细细密密印着一排小字——

再来一罐。

鼻腔里是有不安分的鸟类在扑腾翅膀吗？山治又好笑又有点生气，偏偏又莫名被一拳狠狠打中心脏。“什么啊……”他把眼睛埋进另一只手心里，声音里的笑意满含无奈，但仍可于其中细循到一丝动摇的震颤。

索隆望着那手心下漫出来的绯色，在山治再次开口之前，他及时地用一个吻阻断了恋人抱怨的絮语，让这晚的宁静逗留在相触的唇上。

\- FIN -

**Author's Note:**

> 一些灵感来自《咖喱辣椒》。


End file.
